


Betrayal

by GirlWonder2021



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angest, Gen, Modified Backstory, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWonder2021/pseuds/GirlWonder2021
Summary: "I fell to the earth, with a never healing, immobilizing wound, laying in complete and utter agony for years."Maou feels betrayed by Lucifer helping Olba. As Does Lucifer.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> There are no honorifics used because im trash, sry. I've only seen the anime and just started reading the books... just thought is put it out there.

“Suck on this!” Lucifer yelled right before Maou teleported in front of him, a look of pure terror appearing on the smaller demon’s face. 

“Hey, Emi! What do you think i should do with this guy?”

“We’ll lets see… A great place to start would be punishing him for wrecking the neighborhood.”

Hearing the girl’s sarcastic voice from behind Mauo, Lucifer’s face instantly overcome with anger. He kicked off the larger demon and began flying off, Mauo close behind. 

The two played this strange game of cat and mouse, trading punches and bursts of magical energy as they moved around the city, away from everyone else.

Eventually Maou scored a solid punch on Lucifer, sending him racing to the ground. 

“Why did you even do it? Why betray us? Did you really want to return to heaven so badly?” Maou asked as he made his way to the newly formed crater where lucifer lay.

With anger written all over his face the fallen angel answered him. 

“You dare ask me that? After you betray me first?” He said with obvious disgust at his old masters confusion.

“Back in Anti Esla, when L was still your general, did you even care about me? I thought you had, that maybe I had finally been accepted somewhere, a place where I was happy and wanted. But I guess not. Because you left me there, for years. I'm a fallen angel, the least holy being imaginable. The heavenly metal better half is made from burns, and the wounds take far, far longer to heal. That hero you associate with ran me straight through the chest, and left me there, to bleed out slowly, and painfully.”

By now the small demon had risen from his laying position, breathing ragged, and was slowly moving closer to the other demon in his rant.

“I survived purely by the small amount of misery the survivors of the battle let off, as I fell to the earth, with a never healing, immobilizing wound, laying in complete and utter agony for years. And you never cared. There was never even a search party, not even to find my body! Am I not worth even a burial! Do I simply deserve to rot on a battlefield, forgotten by time!” Lucifer screamed, looking up to the demon king's face, hand pulling at his own hair. 

The horned demon looked up from the ground, straight into the angel's eyes, and punched him in the face. 

“Are you insane?! Of course I cared about you! You're my subordinate, my friend! I had no time to look for your body, no men to spare! We were fighting a war, and loosing too! And I'm sorry I left you so long, there was nothing else I could have done!” 

Lucifer stared at him for a minute, his face swollen and puffy from the punch. And then he smiled, and then he laughed, a laugh not of joy, but of relief. 

“Wow, I really got my head stuck up my ass, didn't I? I thought you all hated me so much that i didn't even think of the most obvious answer.”

“Which is?”

“That you're a complete buffoon who doesn't know how to lead a army.”

“Hey!” The older demon cried with a pout. His face then softened.

“And I really am sorry you were left like that for so long.”

Lucifer cringed, somewhat violently and nodded his head.

“And i'm sorry for trying to kill you and… stuff.”

“‘And stuff’ wow excellent apology, but it is accepted. Now let's go clean up the city you destroyed!” Maou said with a grin at Lucifer’s scowl.


End file.
